Frío
by Kamishiro Yuki
Summary: Hacía un frío de los mil demonios. Si Draco no se moría de una pulmonía, lo haría de congelamiento en lo que lograba llegar a la sala común con sus ropas húmedas.


_Frío_

Hacía un frío de los mil demonios.

Eso era lo que Draco odiaba, no el hecho de que la sala común y los dormitorios se encontraran en las mazmorras, no el hecho de que los de Hufflepuff tuvieran una sala de estar en un lugar más accesible y menos húmedo, no que los estúpidos Gryffindors y los raritos de Ravenclaw tuvieran que subir un millón de escaleras para llegar a sus cuartos, no que su habitación estaba prácticamente en el lugar más frio y húmedo de todo el castillo, porque adentro de su sala era un lugar calientito y cómodo; la magia funcionaba perfectamente en su habitación, y los elfos domésticos siempre mantenían las chimeneas funcionando.

Lo único que le molestaba era que tenía que recorrer casi todas las mazmorras, las sucias, húmedas y sobre todo frías mazmorras. Normalmente no le importaba, ni a él ni a ninguno de los Slytherins, pero eran finales de septiembre y las lluvias no parecían cesar, ya era suficiente con el aire frío que se colaba por las grandes ventanas del castillo entre clases, porque algunos profesores no usaban magia para mantenerlos cálidos (como su atolondrado profesor fantasma de historia) como para tener que hacer su recorrido diario y tal vez de varias veces al día por esos húmedos túneles. Sí, era verdad que para algo tenían túnicas extras, bufandas y orejeras, pero cuando te metes en una estúpida discusión con Potter y sus amigos lo menos que puedes esperar es salir despeinado y con manchas en la ropa. Esta vez el idiota de Potter lo había logrado aventar al lago, el bendito lago.

Si Draco no se moría de una pulmonía, lo haría de congelamiento en lo que lograba llegar a la sala común con sus ropas húmedas. Ahora bien, alguien probablemente podría decir; pero Malfoy, eres un mago, uno increíble por cierto, puedes secar tu ropa. Lo cual bien podría haber sido factible si su varita no hubiera salido volando por algún lugar mientras el casi se ahogaba. Estúpido Potter, estúpido lago y estúpidas mazmorras. Tal vez sí odiaba algo más que el frío.

Lo único que le quedaba era llegar a los dormitorios mientras intentaba ignorar las burlas de los demás y les dirigía una mirada de odio. ¿Dónde estaban Pansy y los demás cuando se les necesitaba?

Apenas llevaba la mitad de su recorrido por las mazmorras cuando una sensación de calor se extendió por su cuerpo haciéndolo estremecer, la magia que sentía era fantástica. Era una sensación agradable y hasta placentera que casi le saca un suspiro, pero el hecho de saber que era producto de un hechizo de secado hecho por alguien más que no fuera alguno de sus amigos, porque Draco sabia como se sentía la magia de sus amigos cuando era utilizada en él, no lo ponía de buen humor.

Apenas se giró para conocer al que le había hecho el favor de comenzar a secarlo, aunque no sabía si iba a agradecerle o a soltarle un comentario mordaz en la cara; sintió como una capa era aventada en su cara provocando que retrocediera un paso. Había sido solo un segundo en lo que la capa había hecho contacto con su cara, pero pudo oler un aroma amaderado, similar a la caoba, mezclado con chocolate y tierra. Un olor curioso y familiar.

 _/-/-/_

Harry era estúpido. Eso era algo que sus amigos a veces le decían cuando cometía algún acto imprudente que ponía en peligro su vida o la expulsión de ellos. Pero esta vez el definitivamente pensaba eso después de lo que había hecho; mira que darle su capa a Draco Malfoy seguramente no había sido una de las ideas más brillantes que hubiera tenido en toda su vida.

Las cosas habían estado normales antes de eso, él y Malfoy discutiendo por alguna estupidez y después terminó lanzando a Malfoy al lago con un _expeliarmus_ demasiado potente. Hasta ahí todo normal, la cosa se había puesto rara cuando en lugar de irse e ignorar al Malfoy empapado había optado por seguirlo de regreso a las mazmorras. Harry sabía que a veces era un poco acosador, pero no podía evitar preguntarse por qué Draco no se había secado antes de regresar, fue entonces cuando lo recordó, la varita del contrario saliendo volando. Ahora bien no era que Harry se sintiera culpable, no claro que no, después de todo él se lo merecía por ser un odioso insoportable. No era su culpa, pero Harry no podía explicarse que más era el sentimiento que tenía.

Al final había terminado siguiendo al rubio por casi todas las mazmorras, calculaba que todavía faltaba un buen tramo para la sala común del contrario. Miro por todos lados en caso de que hubiera alguien más, era consiente que no tenía que preocuparse de que lo vieran, después de todo llevaba su capa de invisibilidad, sin embargo, sintió cierto alivio cuando vio que la multitud de estudiantes que había en un principio se había quedado atrás hace un rato.

No pensó muy bien en lo que estaba haciendo hasta que se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde, su mano sosteniendo su varita y realizando un pequeño hechizo calentador directo al rubio. Malfoy parecía tensarse por un momento y justo cuando se iba a dar vuelta Harry entro en pánico, probablemente no era muy buena idea de que viera la mitad de Harry lanzándole un hechizo cuando había sido su propia culpa el estado en que estaba el contrario. No debía de verlo, así que el peligro hizo lo primero que se le paso por la mente. Le aventó su capa de invisibilidad en la cara, la aventó en lugar de ponérsela.

Oficialmente, Harry era un idiota.

* * *

¿Qué opinan? a mi parecer Harry no siempre piensa muy bien las cosas cuando entra en pánico!  
Este será un fic muy corte, espero les guste! Estas vacaciones vengo con todo!

Una vez más gracias a mi hermosa beta por ayudarme!

Un fuerte abrazo y felices fiestas!


End file.
